Archie and the Girls
by SailAway
Summary: Archie has a typical couple of days with Betty and Veronica.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, or any other characters except for Stacy Alvretta. I love Archie comics, and was very mad to realize that there were NO Archie fanfictions posted! So, clearly, I felt I had to immediately write a fanfiction. So if this sucks more than a fanfiction SHOULD suck, please, don't be too mean with the reviews.

  
  
  
  


Archie lounged on his bed, looking at the pictures he proudly displayed on his night-stand. Betty's cheerful, radiant, beautiful face grinned out at him from the inside of a red frame. Next to Betty, Veronica cooly stared at Archie and his room, her perfect teeth gleaming and her hair perfectly combed. She perched in a black top-of-the-line Armani frame.

The Winter Dance was fast approaching, and Archie was plagued with worries. Who would he take with him? Sweet, funny, angelic Betty, or rich, model-esque, pretty Veronica? Every year, Archie had the same question in his head, and every year, he ended up getting in trouble by promising both girls that he'd take them to the dance.

  
  


But not this year! Archie vowed to himself, this year he would only take one girl. Choosing would be a problem, but in the end, he'd only have one girl with him. 

  
  


"Hey, Arch!" Archie looked up, surprised. Jughead stood in the doorway, a goofy grin on his face and the ever-present crown perched on his head. "What are you doing?"

  
  


"Trying to decide if I should take Betty or Veronica to the dance."

  
  


"Don't take either of them." Jughead stated, then wandered down the hall with Archie trailing after.

  
  


They walked into the bright kitchen, where Mrs. Andrews stood, busy baking chocolate-chip cookies. "Jug, I have to take one of them!"

  
  


"Sure Arch." Jughead grabbed several freshly baked cookies and ate them in the space of just a few seconds, then helped himself to another handful. "These are great, Mrs. Andrews!" He congratulated her, and she just sighed. Every time Archie's best friend came over, she had to go grocery shopping right after, since Jughead always managed to eat them out of house and home.

  
  


********

  
  


Archie and Jughead sat at the counter at Pop's, both sipping a chocolate milkshake. "If I ask Betty, then Veronica will kill me. If I ask Veronica, Betty will kill me." Archie stated glumly. 

Jughead shrugged. "You'd better make up your mind fast. Here comes both of the girls." True enough, Betty and Veronica both came walking into the restaurant, walking in step and looking rather intimidating.

  
  


Veronica sleekly sat down next to Archie, and Betty slid in next to her. Both of them glared at him. "So? Who are you taking?" Veronica demanded.

  
  


"I, um, actually... I..." Archie couldn't come up with anything to say. Suddenly, a fantastic idea came to him. "A contest! Whoever wins will get me as a reward!" He grinned, relieved.

  
  


Veronica and Betty exchanged looks. "A contest, Betty dear, doesn't that sound wonderful?"

  
  


"Yes, Veronica dear. Simply marvelous."

"I think the loser is Archie!"

  
  


"I would have to agree with that!" Betty and Veronica stood up together. Veronica picked up Archie's milkshake and proceeded to dump it over his head. Betty picked up Jughead's and poured it over Archie's head, also.

  
  


"Better luck next time." Veronica smirked as she and Betty left.

  
  


"Do not say a word, Jug. Just don't even say a word." Archie growled as Jughead burst into laughter.

  
  


******

  
  


Archie walked glumly home, alone and sad. He really lover both Betty and Veronica. Why couldn't either of them understand that a guy can love more than one girl, especially if they're both beautiful? His mind drifted back to the different dates he'd been on with either of them, the adventures they'd been in, the trouble he'd gotten to when he'd accidentally made dates with both of them on the same night. How could he explain to them that he didn't want to lose them?

  
  


"Hey! Um, could you tell me where Oak Street is?" A female voice spoke from behind Archie. He whirled around, and caught his breath. A beautiful girl jogged up to him, her long curly auburn hair swinging behind her. "I'm Stacy Alvretta, by the way."

  
  


"I'm Archie. I live on Oak Street, actually, and I'm headed there right now, so I could just bring you there."

  
  


She smiled at him, showing off teeth that were nearly perfect, save for a tiny chip in her left front tooth. It was a beautiful chip. "I'd like that. We moved in this afternoon, and I went on a walk to explore the neighborhood, and I somehow managed to get lost."

  
  


Archie grinned back at her, and began walking. She followed, and they began to speak about school, bands, movies, TV, food, everything. 

  
  


"You know, there's a dance this Friday at my school. If you wanted to go, I mean, I'd love to have you. If you're not busy." Archie asked her, haltingly. Surely, a girl as pretty as Stacy would have plans already.

  
  


She laughed delightedly, "Sure! I'd love to go. What time do you want to pick me up?" 

  
  


Archie sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

  
  


******

  
  


Friday night came. Archie drove his old car down the road to Stacy's house. She was waiting inside, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek when she climbed into the car.

  
  


"You look beautiful." Archie breathed. And she did. Her hair was pinned up in an intricate hair style, and her dress was long and dark green and complimented her hair and eyes perfectly. 

  
  


"Thank you. You look very handsome." She replied.

  
  


They drove the mile to the school, chatting about various items. Both of them loved Green Day, ER, and pizza with green peppers. Neither of them liked the Atlanta Braves, but Archie was very impressed that a girl even knew what sport the Atlanta Braves were for.

  
  


Once at the school, Archie helped Stacy out of the car and lead her into the dimly lit gym. Betty and Veronica were both there, standing with different boys who Archie vaguely remember from around school. 

  
  


Betty noticed Archie first, and pointed to him, silently. Veronica looked up and a shocked expression crossed her face. After exchanged a silent look, they both ran over to Archie.

  
  


"We're sorry, Archie!"

  
  


Archie looked confused. "What?"

  
  


"You didn't have to ask someone else to the dance. We'd both be happy to go with you, we just wished you didn't invite someone else!"

  
  


Archie sighed. "It's okay, girls. I met Stacy, and I really like her. Sorry."

  
  


Betty and Veronica both stood there, glaring at the couple. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Archie broke into a foolish grin. "Who am I kidding? I love you both more than I ever could love Stacy here!" Almost as an afterthought, "Sorry Stacy." Betty and Veronica both planted red kisses on Archie cheeks, and Stacy smiled sadly. She turned to leave, but bumped into Reggie Mantle.

  
  


"Hey beautiful. I think they should rewrite the alphabet and put "u" and "I" together." Reggie spouted. 

  
  


Then, a most strange and unusual thing happened. Stacy laughed happily. She grinned at Reggie, and they drifted off into the crowd, dancing and spinning. Archie hugged Betty and then Veronica. He knew that every weekend, he'd still be worrying over who to take on a date, but for now, they both were very happy with him, and he knew they could never hate him. He grinned, happy. 


End file.
